1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recognizing voices. More particularly, it relates to a speech recognition system for recognizing the voices of sequence data, for example, the names of stations, which ought to be inputted in regular order.
2. Description of the Related Art
A "speech recognition system for sequence data" is an apparatus which recognizes whether or not sequent words, for example, the names of the stations of the Yamanote Loop Line or the names of successive emperors, are uttered properly in regular order. The apparatus is considered to be chiefly applicable to game machines and training machines by way of example. There is not any prior-art example of the speech recognition system of the specified type. Considered as the simplest method of realizing such a system is a speech recognition method wherein the names of the stations of the Yamanote Loop Line, for example, are all employed as reference or subject words for speech recognition, and wherein voice data currently inputted is compared with all the reference words for recognition.
Such a method, however, has the problem that, since the number of the reference words for recognition is large, a long time is expended on the speech recognition. Another problem is that, when similar words, for example, "Meguro" and "Mejiro" exist within the sequence data, misrecognition is liable to occur.